


With friends like these

by huntingosprey



Series: JWP2014 [30]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingosprey/pseuds/huntingosprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's put Sherlock in hospital and made off with Greg and now Dimmock has to deal with three very intimidating men in his incident room. As if this wasn't bad enough it turns out that John has a shady past and friends in high places, Dimmock really wishes he didn't know any of this.</p><p>For prompt #28 : <b>Fraught With Possibilities.</b> Use at least one of these as the inspiration for today's entry: brothers, cleaning house, tools of the trade, nightmares, friends in high places. I chose <b>Friends in high places</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	With friends like these

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Mild language and playing a bit fast and loose with John's past.

Dimmock sat in the incident room trying not to be intimidated, for God's sake he managed not to let Sherlock get to him why the hell were two blokes in suits and another in a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt getting him so worked up?

He thought back to their sudden appearance in the room, it'd been another long night trying to work out who the hell had battered Sherlock half to death and kidnapped Greg and he had been thinking about getting up for more caffeine when the door had swung open and these three had barged past Sgt Cooper.

"Who the hell" He'd got out before they all started speaking at once.

"We're here to see Age." the dark haired on in a suit had started

"That's to say Cap" The redhead in jeans had over ridden

" **John** " The blond in a suit had said firmly, silencing the other two, "we're here to see John Watson. He's sort of expecting us."

"Sort of expecting you?" he'd echoed the hairs on the back of his neck beginning to stand up.

The blond had smiled, the lazy smile of a predator "He said to meet him here in an hour or so," the smile darkened "said he had some, errands, to run."

Dimmock shuddered at the memory of the careful emphasis on the word errands, and for the thousandth time wondered just who the hell these three were and how Dr Watson had got caught up in what ever the hell it was they did. Having spent the morning watching them silently freak out every member of the Yard who walked in by doing nothing more than looking and smiling he'd come to the conclusion it would be healthier not to know.

The door banged open and John Watson walked in, The blond rolled out of the chair he'd been lounging in, the dark haired one spun round from contemplating the evidence pinned up and the redhead snapped to attention. Dimmock just gapped, John was wearing a pair of dark jeans with one leg seem ripped open from the knee down and liberally covered in mud and grit, a t-shirt, just a t-shirt likewise mud stained and with a set of scratches across one face that looked suspiciously finger spaced.

John's eyes swept the room and a smile broke across his face at the sight of Dimmock's three guests.

"James! Alec! Rhodri?!" John crossed the room and engulfed the redhead in a fierce hug "Rhodri when the hell did you get home? I was expecting to see Peter."

The man identified as Rhodri returned the hug but his face went solemn "Peter, Peter failed to beat the clock. Sorry thought you knew."

John drew back a flicker of loss and sadness crossed his face "No, no I'm... out of touch these days."

Dimmock pulled himself together enough to demand "Dr Watson what is going on here?"

John walked over a rueful expression on his face, "Sorry Inspector, things have gone," he paused searching for the right word.

"SNAFU?" Rhodri supplied

"To hell?" The dark haired suit offered

"Politically complicated" The blond said "I have never, ever seen the boss so worked up."

Rhodri nodded "Sir Cedric was livid, Truly livid."

John winced " Not Good, very Not Good."

"You can voucher for these people? They have the right to barge into our incident room and" Dimmock seethed

John held up a hand "I'm sorry inspector but this case has been taken out of Scotland Yard's hands," he held up a sheaf of papers "I can and will vouch for them inspector," he looked over his shoulder "and to you three for him."

There was a round of assessing looks and grave nods in response.

John turned back to look Dimmock in the eye, "You know how Sherlock occasionally jokes about Mycroft moonlighting as MI5?"

Dimmock nodded wondering where this was going.

"He doesn't," John said, "but, well, I have."

Dimmock felt his jaw drop.

John smiled, "I've also run ops with Rhodri and the SAS."

"Lunatic Commando." Rhodri muttered fondly.

John rolled his eyes and then his grin faded, "For your safety Inspector best you know nothing else. What you don't know you can't be made to betray."

Dimmock swallowed hard and nodded sharply. "You're, they haven't pulled you?"

John shook his head, "Friends in high places, old COs in high places as well. If anything comes in you think we need to know text me and I'll see it gets passed on."

Dimmock chewed his lip for a second, "you think you can find him in time?" 

"I know we can inspector." The dark haired suited man said

 _MI5 agent_ Dimmock thought, _Christ John should we have been worried about what you might end up doing instead of Sherlock?_ Aloud all he said was, "Thank you agent." 

He took the papers from John and glanced at them, "You're welcome to the paperwork if you need it."

Both MI5 agents moved to collect up all the evidence in the room.

Dimmock headed for the door before stopping and spinning round to look at John, "Dr? Agent? Captain?"

John's smile was rueful, "Just John inspector."

Dimmock raised an eyebrow "Bring yourself back as well, I don't fancy having to explain to any one why you're not here anymore."

A chorus of dark chuckles filled the room.

"That is always in the plan," John replied, "those who send me out won't hold you responsible if I fail to beat the clock."

Dimmock left the room that not very reassuring pronouncement ringing in his ears. Funny thing was most policemen assumed that friends in high places meant an easy life, not putting your neck in a noose with a couple of MI5 agents and an SAS team. On the other hand maybe those self same friends could move heaven and earth to assure the mission succeeded, he hoped so because if was starting to look like DI Lestrade had got mixed up in some very serious trouble.


End file.
